Born Bad
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Aaron and Lilly try to figure out what's wrong with Stacy when her mind goes blank. But will the answer be greater then they expected?
1. Big Whoop

"How long does it take?" Kate asked as she paced around her den. She was, of course, talking about Humphrey who had been ravaged by the rake-like creature.

"It does take awhile Kate." Lilly said comforting her. "You just have to be patient."

"But it's taking forever! What if he's dead?" She stifled a scream.

"Don't worry. Aaron's great."

"Who's talking about my brother?" A voice popped up. It was Stacy.

"Oh, hey Stacy."

"What happened?"

"Humphrey is injured." Lilly replied.

"Oh my! Is he going to die?"

"No, he is supposedly immortal." Garth said annoyed. "I still don't know how."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that from Eve. How did that happen again?"

"He bumped into some chemicals and that's it. Big whoop." Garth replied.

"Right. I just hope Aaron doesn't mess up." Then, on the spot, Aaron came through the den exclaiming.

"Yes! Yes! In everyone's face, especially Garth. You told us we were crazy, my shrink told me I was crazy. Well, who's the narcissist with severe detachment disorder now, Dr. Grossbard?!" He then looked around to see everyone was looking at him in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, right. Humphrey!" He then moved to reveal Humphrey standing there with perfect health.

"Did anyone miss me?" Kate squealed and ran over to Humphrey. She gave him a big hug.

"Don't die on me Humphrey." She said.

"Oh, don't worry. I ain't going to die." He said with a smile.

"Well, if you guys are done, I'm going to Hutch's den."

"Sex, right?" Stacy said.

"You got it."

"Nasty."

"It's better than walking in on them making love." Humphrey said with a groan.

"Well, that's nasty." Stacy replied.

"I know."

"Okay, if this nasty discussion is over…" Stacy stopped in mid-sentence when she heard rhythmic clapping.

"Stacy? Y'ello?" Humphrey said as he waved a paw.

"Hey Stacy!" Aaron exclaimed. "What's wrong with her?"

"I bet it's something crazy." Garth said. "I'm not going to stay for it. Lilly, let's go."

"Actually, I want to see."

"Oh, not you! You're not following this weird adventure with them, are you?" Garth was annoyed now.

"Who knows? It might be fun." Lilly replied.

"Well, I'm not staying here." Kate said. "And you aren't either, Humphrey."

"Oh! I was just getting used to this. And… where is she going?" Humphrey asked as they saw Stacy walking into the forest.

"Okay. Lilly and I are going to see what's wrong with Stacy. Come on!" Aaron said as they left.

"He better not do anything to hurt Lilly." Garth said as he, Humphrey, and Kate left Aaron's den.


	2. Soothing Music

"Where is she going?" Lilly asked as they both watch Stacy walk deeper into the forest.

"If I knew where she was going, then I would stop her." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Don't go all sarcastic on me. I just want to know… what is that… soothing music?" Lilly heard what Stacy heard.

"Lilly. Lilly!" Aaron shook Lilly awake. She blinked a few times.

"What happened?"

"I lost you there for a second. I heard this soothing clapping."

"Soothing clapping?" Aaron thought for a moment. "How is Stacy and clapping linked?"

"Maybe those wolves can help."

"Which wolves?"

"No, normal wolves."

"I know normal wolves, but which wolves?"

"No, there normal!"

"I know that! Which?!"

"Oh, you said which! Those over there." Lilly pointed and there over some bushes were some wolves that all looked the same. They all had long hair and a slim figure like Lilly, but with faded salmon hair and black streaks on their back.

"They look familiar." Aaron said. They saw Stacy walking towards them talk to them.

"I'm here." She said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent. And they follow you?"

"Yes they did."

"Follow?" Lilly asked.

"Where are they?"

"Behind those bushes." Stacy said as she pointed to the bushes where Aaron and Lilly where hiding.

"Gretchen, Sam. Get them." The two wolves complied and aggressively took Aaron and Lilly threw them next to the ring leader.

"Great job Stacy. You will be a great apprentice to our witch-tuplets."

"Witch-tuplets? Oh my God! Elizabeth! The girl that made my sister stab me!"

"That is correct Aaron."

"Why you…" Aaron tried to grab her, but was restrained by the others.

"You can't touch me Aaron. But I can touch your sister."

"That is so dirty on so many levels." Aaron joked. "But that's my sister you're talking about and I'm not going to let you do that."

"Don't you see Aaron?" She started as she went up to him.

"It's not your sister I want. I want her." She then pointed to Lilly.

"Who, me?"

"Yep. You are the key to killing others."

"I'm the key? Can I not be the key?"

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled. "I need you to kill your mate, that alpha."

"You can't make me." Lilly said with a sneer.

"We'll see about that."


	3. Little Spell

The witch-tuplets then began to form a semi-circle around Lilly. They clapped in a rhythmic motion.

"Just like Stacy, you will be hypnotized. There's no use in escaping, don't even try to fight." Elizabeth sang as Lilly's eyes stared at her. She stared and stared and finally, she gave in into her spell.

"What the hell did you do?" Aaron asked frightened.

"Just a little spell." Sam said.

"You-you better stop that-that." Aaron begged.

"Or what?!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Well…" Aaron then pulled out a letter. "Dear, witch-tuplets. I cannot stand idly by…"

"You've just been carrying that around?!" Gretchen asked.

"Please." Aaron said. He continued. "I cannot stand idly by while you guys make the biggest mistake any wolf can make; hypnotizing. Be warned, this thing will go up in flames!" He then threw the letter up in the air as it caught on fire and went to ash.

"Oh, damn! I had so much more before the flame- the point is; hypnotizing is… stupid." Aaron said as he leaned against a tree.

"Alright, get him." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, shit!" He then sprinted into the forest where he met Humphrey, Kate, and Garth. He looked back to see that the witch-tuplets were still following him.

"Oh, look. It's Aaron!" Kate said.

"Why is he running? Oh, God. Is it about Lilly?" Garth asked. Aaron stopped in front of them panting.

"Guys, I need your help. It's about Lilly."

"I knew it!" Garth exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aaron said confused.

"I knew I couldn't trust you with Lilly. What happened to her? She got kidnapped by butt-pirates or something?"

"No, the witch-tuplets." Aaron replied.

"The witch-tuplets? Weren't those the girls that hypnotized Stacy?"

"Yep. And they just hypnotized Lilly. I heard them say that they were going to make her kill you Garth." Aaron explained.

"What?! Okay, if I have kids with Lilly, you are never babysitting!"

"Oh, come on! That have to learn what is right… I'm not arguing with you about this. We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have to get Lilly and Stacy back."

"They hypnotized Stacy again?" Kate asked.

"I think that she was already in their spell and it just came out when she heard the clapping." Aaron explained.

"Okay, whatever it is, we have to stop them."

"How?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, Aaron?" Kate asked.

"Well, Garth?" Aaron asked.

"What are you asking me for?"

"You're her mate. You must know something."

"No. I don't know crap! If I did, we would've saved them already."

"Well, we're doomed." Humphrey said with a sigh. "They are going to hypnotize the whole pack and have us kill each other."

"We must know something!" Kate exclaimed. "I don't want to lose her."


	4. The Plan

"Don't worry Kate. I'll find a way to save yours and Aaron sister." Humphrey said.

"How are you going to do that?" Aaron asked. "I mean, you do have the same brain power as I, but I don't think…"

"No time!" Humphrey said as he got to work. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Some times I worry about him." Aaron said.

"I always worry about him." Kate said.

"I don't." Garth said. Aaron and Kate glared at him. Garth looked at them in confusion.

"What?! I don't!"

"Well, he's the only one that can help your mate and my sister. So you should worry." Kate pointed at him.

"Fine. I wish we knew what those witch-tuplets were planning."

"Girls, I need your help." Elizabeth said as the others lined up in a straight line. Lilly and Stacy were part of the line.

"Now, as you all know, there is a pack out there waiting for us to hypnotize. How are we going to do that?" She waited for an answer. Then Gretchen's paw went up.

"Yes, Gretchen?"

"How about we… we…" She stopped in mid-sentence as she blinked a few times.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. Then she realized what was happening.

"Oh, shit. Quick! Hypnotize her!" The others grabbed Gretchen and sang a short song.

"You will be in our spell, don't fight it. Don't ask, don't tell, about what we are." As they finished the song, Gretchen was back in their spell.

"Excellent." Elizabeth said. "Now we can get back to our meeting. Back in line, girls!" The obeyed her order. She then went up to Gretchen.

"What were you saying before?" She asked calmly.

"I said if we can each take a part of Jasper and hypnotize that portion. That way, we can get everyone a lot faster." She finished with an evil smile.

"Great! We can start on that tomorrow. Practice your spells girls. Stacy and Lilly?" She asked.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"I need you to be in training. Come with me." She motioned for them to follow. They knew what that meant.

But what they didn't know was Humphrey standing behind some bushes.

"Oh my God." He gasped. "They're not just hypnotizing Stacy and Lilly. It's the whole group by Elizabeth." He moved back a few steps.

"I have to tell Aaron and Garth and… wait? I can handle this! After all, I did get rid of Solomon." He then walked away from where he was and started to pace.

"Okay, okay, okay. That Elizabeth girl hypnotized the whole group to be her slaves. Now, I saw them use a spell on that wolf. But is that the only one that they use? This is crazy." He kept pacing until he ran into a familiar wolf. It was Shakey.

"Hey, Humphrey. What's going on? You look terrible."

"Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically. He then had an idea. "I need your help."

"Sure. What is it?"

"You have to help me sing a duet with me."

"That is the weirdest favor I have ever heard." He said confused.

"Come on! It's important."

"Fine. What do you want me to sing?"


	5. Born Bad

"Where the hell is Humphrey?" Kate asked. "He hasn't come back since yesterday."

"Don't worry. He's fine. He probably has a plan by now." Aaron reassured her.

"And if he doesn't, we can panic and move to Idaho." Garth said.

"Garth, shut up. This is serious." Kate said angrily.

"Okay, you ready Shakey?" Humphrey asked.

"I think so." He said weirdly.

"Don't worry. You can do this." Humphrey said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. You told me that this Elizabeth chick has magic powers. What if she hypnotizes me?"

"We won't give her a chance. Now let's go." The two walked over to the Witch –tuplets regular meeting spot. They saw the wolves practicing spells and whatnot.

Amongst the crowd were Gretchen, Brianna, Sam, Sandra, Margret, Lilly, and Stacy. Elizabeth was no where to be seen.

"Okay, let's do this." Humphrey said.

"Wait a second!" Shakey exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm scared." Humphrey groaned.

"Come on!" They both then emerged from the bushes and surprised the group.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Margret asked.

"Now Shakey!"

"Alright." They both then started to sing. But the song wasn't a normal one. The two sung it backwards.

"Uoy lliw eb ni rou lleps, t'nod tghif ti!

T'nod ksa, t'nod llet, tuoba tahw ew era!"

The group heard this and they all stopped and blinked.

"It worked!" Shakey exclaimed happily.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked as she looked around.

"Where am I?" Stacy asked confused.

"Don't worry. You're safe." Humphrey told them. He then turned to the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Margret said. "What happened?"

"I think it was that girl Elizabeth." Brianna replied. The others agreed.

"Where is she?" Sam asked angrily.

"We don't know." Humphrey told them. "But once she sees that you guys, or girls for that matter, are gone, she won't bother us any more."

"Oh, that's nice to hear. I think she was just born bad." Gretchen said.

"You got that right." Stacy said.

"Thanks for breaking us out of the spell." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's my job." Humphrey said.

"You have a pretty weird job, Humphrey." Lilly told him.

"I know. But it helps me feel alive." Humphrey said with a smirk.

"Can I leave now?" Shakey asked. "This is just too weird."

"Yeah, you can. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. And if you need me help again, don't." Shakey replied.

"Oh that is so funny." Humphrey said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking."

"Oh, whatever." They then proceeded to leave the grounds. The gang never saw those five wolves again for a while. But what was lurking in the bushes was the next surprise.

"Born bad? I'll show them bad." The wolf named Elizabeth said as she left.


End file.
